Player City Stats
【Territory】: Shanhai City (Grade 1 City) ch-155 【Lord】: Qiyue Wuyi (First Class Earl) 【Title】: The World’s First City (Increase town fame by 30%) 【Morale】: 94 【Security】: 92 【Refugee Spawn Rate】: 200 * (1 + 50%) = 300 / day 【Territory area】: 2000 square kilometers 【Territory Unique Characteristic】: +50% Refugee attraction rate, +25% Special talented people attraction rate, +50% Crop production rate, +25% Productivity of workers, +20% Experience earned by troops, +10% Chances of talented people in the territory to advance a level 【Political】: 55/100 (Affecting the administrative efficiency and morale) 【Economic】: 50/100 (Affecting the trading prosperity and tax) 【Cultural】: 52/100 (Affecting the education development and quality of residents) 【Military】: 58/100 (Affecting the military strength and stability) 【Subsidiary Village】: Beihai Town, Qiushui Town, Friendship Town 【Territory fund】: Four Seas Bank 【Territory Association】: Textile Association 【Territory Industry Properties】: Bei Mu saltpans, Langshan mine, West city ranch, Jifeng valley horse stables 【Territory Specialties】: Lianzhou three flower wine, Colored silk, White tea 【Special Building】: Lianzhou College, Beihai Bay, Sangu hotel, Qingyang Guan 【Hidden Building】: Ma Zu Temple (Sealed), Recruitment Hall, Yellow Emperor temple 【Territory】: Shanhai City (Grade 2 city) ch-176 【Lord】: Qiyue Wuyi (first class earl) 【Title】: The World’s First City (Increase town fame by 30%) 【Morale】: 94 【Security】: 92 【Refugee Spawn Rate】: 200 * (1 + 50%) = 300 / day 【Territory area】: 5000 square kilometers 【Territory Unique Characteristic】: +50% Refugee attraction rate, +25% Special talented people attraction rate, +50% Crop production rate, +25% Productivity of workers, +20% Experience earned by troops, +10% Chances of talented people in the territory to advance a level 【Political】: 60/100 (Affecting the administrative efficiency and morale) 【Economic】: 55/100 (Affecting the trading prosperity and tax) 【Cultural】: 55/100 (Affecting the education development and quality of residents) 【Military】: 60/100 (Affecting the military strength and stability) 【Subsidiary Village】: Beihai city, Qiushui town, Friendship town 【Territory fund】: Four Sea Bank 【Territory Association】: Textile Association, Fisherman Association 【Territory Industry Properties】: Bei Mu Saltpan, Langshan Mine, West City Ranch, Jifeng Valley horse stables 【Territory Specialties】: Lianzhou three flower wine, Colored silk, White tea 【Special Building】: Lianzhou College, Beihai Bay, Sangu hotel, Qingyang Guan 【Hidden Building】: Ma Zu Temple (Sealed), Recruitment Hall, Yellow Emperor Temple Basic buildings list: 【Theater】: A building used for theatrical performances. Building requirements: Troupe, Theater building blueprints, 8000 units of wood, 4000 units of green brick, 5000 units of stone. Building time: 10 days. (Note: This building was built automatically) 【Territory】: Shanhai City (grade 3 city) ch-211 【Owner】: Qiyue Wuyi (3rd class marquis) 【Title】: World’s first city (Increases territory fame by 30%) 【Morale】: 95/100 【Security】: 94/100 【Territory population】: 50,000/100,000 【Refugee spawn time】: 300 per day 【Territory area 】:10,000 sq km 【Territory specialty】: …. (Omitted) 【Political index】: 68/100 (affects administrative efficiency, related to morale) 【Economy index】: 60.100 (affects prosperity of trading, related to tax) 【Cultural index】: 65/100 (affects education, related to residents character) 【Military index】: 60/100 (affects military power, related to stability) 【Affiliated territory】: Beihai City, Qiuhui City, Friendship City List of basic structures : 【Brothel】: Place for adult entertainment. Requirements to build: Geisha, brothel’s building blueprint, 8,000 units of wood, 4,000 units of jade brick, 5,000 units of stone. Time to build: 10 days. (Note: The structure has been generated). 【Territory】: Shanhai Territory ch-291 【Lord】: Lianzhou Lord Qiyue Wuyi (2nd class Marquis ) 【Title】: The World’s First Prefecture (Increase town fame by 50%) 【Title】: Home of martial arts (Raise residents' body capabilities by 20%) 【Governed Area 】: Shanhai city (grade 1 prefecture) 【Population】: 100 thousand/ 500 thousand 【Refugee Spawn Rate】: 500 * (1 + 50%) = 750 / day 【Territory area】: 50000 square kilometers 【Territory Specialty】: +50% Refugee attraction rate, +25% Special talented people attraction rate, +50% Crop production rate, +25% Productivity of workers, +20% Experience earned by troops, +10% Chances of talented people in the territory to advance a level 【Political】: 75/100 (Affecting the administrative efficiency and morale) 【Economic】: 68/100 (Affecting the trading prosperity and tax) 【Cultural】: 70/100 (Affecting the education development and quality of residents) 【Military】: 78/100 (Affecting the military strength and stability) 【Affliate Counties】: Beihai City, Qiushui City, Friendship City... 【Finanical Institutions】: Four Seas Bank 【Territory Chamber of Commerce 】: Cui Chamber of Commerce, Quanji Chamber of Commerce 【Territory Specialties】: Lianzhou three flower wine, colored silk, white tea 【Special Building】: Collection House 【Hidden Building】: Mazu Temple, Recruitment Hall, Yellow Emperor Temple Basic buildings list: Territory: Nanjiang Governor-General House (Ch-490) Lord: Nanjiang Governor-General, Lianzhou Lord Qiyue Wuyi (1st Class Marquis ) Main Title: The World’s First Prefecture (Increase town fame by 50%) Sub Title: Home of Martial Arts, Land of Philosophers, Blessed Land of Artisans Governed Area: Shanhai City (Grade 2 Prefecture) Population: 500 thousand/1 million Refugee Spawn Rate: 500 * (1 + 50%) = 750 / day True Refugee Spawn Rate: 750+700+700= 2150/day Territory area: four prefectures, approximately 800 thousand square kilometres Territory Specialty: - Political: 80/100 (Affecting the administrative efficiency and morale) Economic: 85/100 (Affecting the trading prosperity and tax) Cultural: 88/100 (Affecting the education development and quality of residents) Technology: 50/100 (Affects technology levels and technology tree) Military: 78/100 (Affecting the military strength and stability) Affiliate Counties: Lianzhou Prefecture, Leizhou Prefecture, Qiongzhou Prefecture, Zhaoqing Prefecture, Zhenhai City Financial Institutions: Four Sea Bank Education Institutions: Xinan University (Principal Jiang Shang), Army Military Academy (Principal Sun Wu) Philosophers: Military Advisors, Legalism, School of Agriculture, School of Diplomacy, Mohism Territory Chamber of Commerce : Cui Chamber of Commerce, Song Chamber of Commerce, Bai Trading Company Territory Specialties: Lianzhou Three Flowers Wine, Colored silk, White Tea Special Building: Book Collection House Hidden Building: Mazu Temple, Recruitment Hall, Yellow Emperor Temple 【Territory】: Nanjiang Governor-General House (Ch-683) 【Lord】: Nanjiang Governor-General, Lianzhou Duke Qiyue Wuyi (Duke) 【Main Title】: The World’s First Prefecture (Increases territory’s fame by 50%) 【Sub Title】: Home of Martial Arts, Land of Philosophers, Blessed Land of Artisans 【Governed Area 】: Shanhai City (Grade 3 Prefecture) 【Population】: 1 million/ 2 million 【Refugee Spawn Rate】: 500 * (1 + 50%) = 750 / day 【True Refugee Spawn Rate】: 750+700+700= 2150/day 【Territory area】: 8 prefectures, approximately 2 million square kilometers 【Territory Specialty】: - 【Territory Fate】: Red Dragon (1/3 purple) 【Political】: 87/100 (Affects the administrative efficiency and morale) 【Economic】: 88/100 (Affects trade prosperity and taxation) 【Cultural】: 91/100 (Affects the education development and quality of residents) 【Technology】: 60/100 (Affects technology levels and technology tree) 【Military】: 90/100 (Affects military strength and stability) 【Affliate Counties】: Lianzhou Prefecture, Leizhou Prefecture, Qiongzhou Prefecture, Zhaoqing Prefecture, Wuzhou Prefecture, Zhen An Prefecture , Zhenhai City, Xingzhou Prefecture, Jidian City, Friendship City 【Financial Institutions】: Four Sea Bank 【Education Institutions】: Xinan University (Principal Jiangshang), Army Military Academy (Principal Sun Wu) 【Philosophies】: Military Advisors, Legalism, School of Agriculture, School of Diplomacy, Mohism, Business School of Thought 【Territory Chamber of Commerce 】: - 【Special Building】: - 【Hidden Building】: Mazu Temple, Recruitment Hall, Yellow Emperor Temple, Silver Prayer House, General Appointment Stage Territory: Shanhai City (World’s First Capital City) 835 Lord: Qiyue Wuyi (Duke ) Titles: Blessed Land of Martial Arts, Land of Philosophers, Land of Artisans, Home of Spirit Beasts Population: 2 million Territory Land: Yunnan Province, Lingnan Province, Chuannan Province and Minnan Province. Territory Specialty: – Territory Fate: Purple Dragon People Sentiment: 100/100 Security: 95/100 Political: 97/100 (Affecting the administrative efficiency and morale) Economic: 95/100 (Affecting the trading prosperity and tax) Cultural: 97/100 (Affecting the education development and quality of residents) Technology: 88/100 (Affects technology levels and technology tree) Military: 94/100 (Affecting the military strength and stability) Hidden Building: Recruitment Hall, Silver Prayer House, General Appointment Stage, Wanming Pagoda, True Dragon Pool Basic Buildings List: